


Cliche Costume Count

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Peter Parker x Avengers!Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble turned Full Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Overprotective dad Tony, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter is a Great Pseudo Brother, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Yes Baby Morgan is in it, post Avengers 4, wow that's a lotta characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: As a member of the Avengers, you've been invited to join them at the annual Halloween Party. Of course, it's the Avengers so you can never be too sure about what's about to happen. To help you keep calm, you and your boyfriend, Peter Parker, decide to have a competition over who can spot the most cliche costumes.





	Cliche Costume Count

**Author's Note:**

> This was also created because of @hollandroos Drabble Challenge, though it obviously ended up being a lot longer than a drabble. I used prompts 37) “I’m not telling you I saw a werewolf but…I saw a werewolf” and 42) “Ghost are real, I’d know because I am one” in it. If you squint, there’s a plot. Set after A4 (because I like to dream) Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” you asked Peter, straightening out your costume dress. You and Peter were headed to Tony's annual Halloween party. Being the youngest on the team, and consequently the youngest at the party, you had to pick your costumes carefully. The two of you had gone trick or treating earlier- who cared that you were high school upperclassmen? Nothing could’ve stopped you. But this party did stop you from wearing the same costume throughout the night.

 

Together, you had decided you would get 2 costumes: a more fun one for trick or treating, and a more mature one that more of the adults would understand. This lead to you wearing things that symbolized your superhero names (Peter a spider, you a fire with wild hair), and, once the city’s trick or treat curfew hit, heading back to the Parker’s apartment to switch before heading out to the Compound as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Tony got Happy to drive you both and you arrived just in time. Now, you were on the elevator up to the appropriate room/floor, fidgeting with nerves. It didn’t matter that you had been an Avenger for multiple years now. The expectations that came with attending team-sponsored events and not making a fool of yourself were heavy.

 

Peter grabbed your hand, stilling it. “You look great. We’ll be fine,” he assured. He kissed your cheek, then straightened his own costume a bit. Right on cue, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Peter moved his hand to hold your hand and lead the way into the party. “If it helps any, we can play a game.”

 

Your eyebrows rose. “What kind of game?” Knowing your boyfriend, it could be a variety of goofy games. It was a method the 2 of you frequently used to calm nerves at events.

 

He smiled brightly at you. “We’ll keep a tally of who notices the most cliche costumes tonight. Loser has to buy the winner lunch on Saturday.”

 

“Sounds good. I’m in.” You shook hands and headed over to where the rest of the team were gathered. They were all gathered on a group of couches and armchairs- well, most of them. As per usual, Tony and Pepper were off making small talk with their guests, and Clint was at home, having taken his own kids trick or treating today. Vision was nowhere to be seen.

 

The team was in quite a variety of costumes. Wanda was dressed up in stereotypical witch gear, scarlet after her superhero name. “Witch!” you whispered to Peter. “That’s 1 me, nada you. You’re going down, Parker!” In retaliation, he poked you in the side, making you squirm.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the teens!” Sam announced, standing up. He was proudly dressed up as James Bond. His hands were out, facing them, a smile on his face. “ ‘Bout time you showed up. Where were you?”

 

You looked at each other, eyes wide. Should you tell them? “Oh, they were just out trick or treating, as per usual,” Steve, dressed like a grandpa, said, clapping Peter on the back as he passed to sit on the couch. Peter jumped, not being prepared.

 

“Steve!” you protested.

 

He shrugged. “You do it every year and you’re obviously not embarrassed about it enough to stop doing it.” He made a good argument. All you could do is grumble under your breath.

 

As Sam sat back down and you and Peter took the only empty couch left in the area, you got a good look at the rest of the costumes. Poor Bruce obviously didn’t want to be there. He had on his everyday clothes with an “Error 404: Costume Not Found” sticker stuck on it, most likely put there by Tony. Bucky was dressed as a skeleton. Peter whispered to you, tying the score. Nat was Rosie the Riveter, bandana and all. Rhodey was a construction worker, clearly a pun off of his name.

 

The only one you didn’t really understand was Thor’s. He looked like a cross between a pirate and an angel. When you asked, he launched into a telling of his first encounter with the Guardians, leaving the team in stitches by the end. And even though it was the combination of 2 stereotypical costumes, you agreed that it didn’t count towards your competition.

 

Eventually, Tony showed up, baby Morgan in tow. Pepper was in eyesight, talking with a guest. Tony must’ve somehow talked her into a family group costume. It was quite the sight. Pepper was a chef. Like, an actual chef’s uniform, not a costume. Tony was dressed as a literal pepper shaker, from those salt and pepper couple costumes, except no salt. He was holding a little red chili pepper in his hands.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Stark!” Sam exclaimed. “Family pun costumes, huh? Even Rhodey?”  


Tony chuckled, and handed you Morgan, knowing you were going to ask to hold her next. “Yep. And don’t ask me how. It’s probably never going to happen again.” Morgan cooed as you said hi to her softly and started making her bob to the music.

 

He asked everyone about their costumes, not that you were paying attention. Morgan smiling was one of the cutest things you had ever seen- it looked just like the few genuine smiles you had gotten from Tony- and you had decided a while back to do whatever you could to make her do so.

 

Tony said something to you, but you missed it. Apparently, Peter did too, as his head whipped up fast away from you. He had a habit of accidentally staring at you longer than was probably deemed normal, but you didn’t mind. It was cute. Plus, Morgan sat on your lap and it was common knowledge that Peter was an amazing pseudo-big brother for her already. “Sorry, what?” he asked Tony.

 

“So,” he cleared his throat. “I noticed that you have come together in a couple’s costume, am I correct?” His dad-voice was starting to come through, causing you to gulp. Where on Earth was this heading?

 

Peter’s ears started turning red as he nodded a hesitant yes. “You picked those costumes because you’ve seen the movie?” Another slow nod. The team was looking way too amused for your liking in the background. Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You’re both too young to have seen it.”

 

Your mouth dropped. “Well, excuse me, but we literally fight in battles with the team. I’m pretty sure I’m okay seeing a PG-13 movie, especially since I’m, you know, _over_ 13.” The sassy comeback came spilling out before you even had a chance to think about saying it.

 

Oops. _Please don’t get mad at me. Please don’t get mad at me. Please oh please don’t get mad….._

 

The team burst out laughing right away. You could hear some ‘ _she has a point’_ s, maybe a _‘that’s gotta burn, Stark’_ and even a ‘ _little overprotective, there, Dad Stark?’_ Tony just stood there, eyes narrowed, scowling. “Okay, fine,” he huffed.

 

“Uh, can someone clarify _who_ they are dressed as?” Thor asked. He explained his costume. It would be just as fair to share what you were.

 

Tony suddenly took on an evil smirk. Oh no. “Why, they’re dressed up as the leads from _Mr. & Mrs. Smith, _of course,” he replied.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Smith?” Bucky asked. “Like they’re married?”

 

Your cheeks grew hot instantly, and you looked down, trying to focus on Morgan instead of the dying embarrassment of where this conversation was headed. Little did you know, Peter was as red as a tomato and staring at the ceiling. Dating or not (in love or not), you were still high schoolers. Any discussion of marriage was a long way off.

 

“Aw, that’s cute,” Nat commented. “They even have a baby with them an everything.”

 

Crap. Maybe the whole “more mature costume” idea really wasn’t as genius as it originally seemed. Tony cleared his throat. “That’s _my_ baby, by the way. So I’ll just take her,” he took her from you gently, “and I’ll get back to making my rounds. I embarrassed the spider-kid and Flamey enough for one day.” And with that, he disappeared back into the crowd, Morgan softly cooing “Dada, Dada!” and trying to latch onto his goatee unsuccessfully.

 

The conversation switched topics from there. Actually, a few separate conversations split from the group. You and Peter kept up your game, staying neck and neck the whole time. There were a few mummies, some people other than Wanda dressed like witches. A few zombies crawled their way across the room. Of course, a few cats, and angels, too. “Aha! Vampire! Me 10, you 9,” you pointed out.

 

Peter scanned the crowd. “Oh! Over there!” He lifted his hand, pointing to one of the corners. “Pirate! We've tied again, don’t get too cocky.” He gave you a cheesy smile, which you poked, making his face scrunch up cutely.

 

He was about to retaliate when suddenly, a movement out of the corner of your eye startled you. You turned around in your seat, drawing the attention of the team. **“I’m not telling you I saw a werewolf but… I saw a werewolf.”**

 

Bruce, thinking you meant an actual werewolf, jumped up. “What? Where? How?” You couldn’t tell if it was fear or the scientist in him coming out.

 

“Werewolf?” Steve asked carefully. “An actual, real-life werewolf?” He sounded almost bored. He had definitely reached the point where few things surprised him anymore. A purple grape tried to take over the universe, why can’t werewolves exist?  


You noticed their confusion and laughed, Peter laughing with you. Their weird looks prompted you to continue. “It’s just a game we’re playing,” you explained. “We’re trying to identify as many people wearing cliche costumes as we can.” Some sighs of relief could be heard following your statement. The conversation picked back up, along with the game.

 

After a while, you noticed something odd. “Hey, Wanda?” you asked, directing your attention to her. “Where’s Vision? I haven’t seen him at all.”

 

She waved a dismissive hand. “He’s pretending to be a ghost because someone dared him. Sneaking up on people and all that jazz.” You nodded, a slight frown on your face. Who could’ve convinced rational Vision to pretend to be a ghost?”

 

 **“Ghosts are real. I’d know because I am one,”** came from right behind you unexpectedly, making you jump, landing nearly on top of Peter.

 

“Woah, there,” he said, steading you. Behind the couch, Vision had just phased through the wall. Sam applauded, standing up and pulling out his wallet. Apparently, he was the one who had dared Vision. Figures.

 

“Hi,” you said to Peter, totally ignoring what the rest of the team was doing. (They were arguing with Vision that he wasn’t a ghost even though he could phase through things. Even if it was only for a day.)

 

“Hi yourself,” he responded. His arms were still around you. He moved one arm, moving a piece of hair behind your ear. Looking into his eyes, you felt like you were melting. How did you end up with such a sweet boyfriend? An idea popped into your head.

 

“We’re going to go dance,” you announced, pulling Peter up, “since you guys don’t seem to know how to have fun at a party.”

 

“We were having fun earlier,” Rhodey stated. “You guys just got here after it died down.”

 

You shrugged. It made sense. “My point still stands. C’mon, babe,” you said, dragging Peter with you to the dance floor. Tony had a playlist of classic Halloween songs on. It included some classical music songs, some pop songs, and even some movie soundtracks. It was enough to get you moving, having a great time.

 

The rest of the night passed wonderfully. Eventually, Tony announced they had a Best Costume Contest, judged by some of his fancy CEO acquaintances. You personally didn’t win anything, but it was great watching Rhodey’s reaction when they decided he and the Starks got Best Group Costume for their pun costumes. Throughout the night, there were also other Halloween themed activities, leading to you crashing on the couch from exhaustion about an hour before everyone left, Peter following not too much later, game forgotten and winner unknown. How you were asleep in such a loud room was unknown, so they just left you as you were.

 

That’s how Tony you the next morning. Curled up on the couch together, fast asleep, still in your costumes. He tried to shake you awake, but you merely curled further into Peter’s arms. “Hey, Pete. (N/N). You gotta get up for school,” he said, shaking you more to make sure you got up.

 

At the mention of school, you sat up, shaking Peter until he opened his eyes with a questioning grunt. “Wake up! We fell asleep during the party! Oh goodness, I’m going to be late for school!” You raced off to your room, glad (at this moment, at least- who’s to say it won’t change later when Clint tries to hog the remote?) that you lived at the compound full-time.

 

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Was’ goin’ on?” he mumbled.

 

“You gotta get ready for school, kid,” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder. “You guys fell asleep on the couch last night so I called May. But if you wanna make it on time, you gotta leave in, like, 15 minutes.”

 

Peter, instantly more awake, shot up off the couch and out the room, shouting, “Why didn’t you wake us up sooner?!” at Tony, who just chuckled to himself. Who knew 2 teenage Avengers would be this interesting to work with, on and off the battlefield?


End file.
